Closer To What You Want
by Val-Creative
Summary: Taking on Zarkan one-handed would probably be easier than getting Shiro to consider being intimate with him. (Keith has admitted this to himself before in the past, but refuses to give up anyway.) /Canon AU. Sheith. Oneshot.


**.**

 **.**

Taking on Zarkan one-handed would probably be easier than getting Shiro to consider fucking him. (Keith has admitted this to himself before in the past, but refuses to give up anyway.)

During some of his available time with Voltron, he locates Shiro without his armor inside the Black Lion, flipping through a bunch of panel-readings, his brow furrowed in concentration. Keith drops in from the opening of the Lion's ceiling-head, landing with a muffled _thump!_ and standing up, folding his arms.

At Shiro's halfhearted mumble of a greeting, Keith tilts his head and frowns.

"Coran says you haven't eaten or slept…"

"I will after I'm done here," Shiro tells him dismissively, his fingertips moving rapid-pace. "Hey, maybe you can help. We're looking for a possibility of an unmapped quadrant that is—"

"It's already been checked out," Keith interrupts gruffly. "We've been over this and there's nothing there."

To his irritation, Shiro only opens up more holo-files, not bothering to spare a glance in Keith's direction. "Yes, okay, so then what we can do is reroute the—"

" _Shiro_ ," he interrupts more firmly and loudly, grabbing onto Shiro's closest hand and holding it down to the panel. "You've checked it, I've checked, Thace has checked it out multiple times because I _asked_ him." Keith gives him a mildly disapproving look when Shiro turns his head in astonishment. "You're working too hard. You're gonna burn yourself out."

Instead of this bringing up an argument, Shiro's mouth twitches into a familiar, lopsided grin. "Since when have you ever known me to _take it easy_?" he asks, outwardly amused.

Keith's own lips twitch up.

"As many times as you've seen me do it."

"So… that's a _never_ ," Shiro points out, grinning wider when Keith low-laughs and reclines on the side of the pilot's chair, placing a gentle, thoughtful kiss onto Shiro's mouth. After a long, silent moment, Keith presses in again with half-lidded eyes, opening up his mouth and dragging a hand over Shiro's cheek, nudging his tongue over the rim of Shiro's mouth before slipping it past his molars. He can feel Shiro _melting_ into the sense of intimacy, but also resisting, trying to pull back. "Mm, _hhn_ , Keith… hold on…"

Having already decided, Keith re-grasps around Shiro's organic hand and slides it over his crotch. A quickened, rumbling timbre escapes from Shiro's voice, too incoherent for words. Maybe the _direct_ approach would yield more satisfying results, Keith hopes.

" _Feels_ …" Keith's voice goes hoarse and deeper, " _It feels really good_ …"

Something like a brief, frustrated growl leaves Shiro, as he pulls Keith awkwardly into his lap and grips his prosthetic hand into Keith's shirt, dragging him into a hotter, sloppier kiss.

Damn, _finally_.

Keith groans and bucks slightly into Shiro's huge, warm hand palming his dick through his clothes, reaching into his pants and easing out Shiro's own dick, then hesitating. _What_ …

"… Is it supposed to be like that?" he asks, gazing down.

Shiro pauses touching him further at the undeniable, mounting confusion in Keith's face.

"What are you talking about, Keith?"

Keith arranges himself on Shiro's lap, unzipping his own pants and exposing himself. His cock is blood-dark and almost fully erect like Shiro's, but not covered in veins like him. The human-looking foreskin peels down against Keith's bare fingers to reveal _textured_ , fleshy areas. There's a sack of additional, pale flesh around the middle of Keith's shaft.

"Is that… what, some extra tissue or something?" Shiro poses the question without disgust or horror, looking up at Keith who shrugs wordlessly. "Is it because you're Galra?"

"No idea. I-I thought everybody had it," Keith admits, now flushing brightly.

Getting embarrassed definitely _wasn't_ in the plan.

Shiro makes a noncommittal noise, running his organic thumb over a soft-spongy, raised patch of flesh near Keith's cockhead. The wave of pure, heated sensation tingles up Keith's spine in lightning-bolt swiftness, as he gasps out Shiro's name, panting and blinking.

"You okay, Keith?"

Despite his concern, Keith witnesses the gray color blackening with desire in Shiro's eyes. To be honest, Shiro can do whatever he wants to Keith at this point, as long as it's more of _THAT_ … whatever _THAT_ was. As he breathlessly tells Shiro, the other man chuckles aloud and presses his lips under Keith's jaw.

Keith scrambles to clasp onto the main-panel behind him, leaning backwards and undulating his hips when Shiro wraps a hand around Keith's cock, jacking him at a clumsy, _too_ -slow rhythm.

It's when Shiro gathers both of their slippery-wet cock together, using both of his hands and rocking against Keith, that Keith loses it, _feeling_ his balls retract and push themselves into the sack of loose flesh, creating a massive, throbbing knot against Shiro's fingers.

" _Whoa_ …"

Keith's fingers quiver, along with the rest of him, as he moans through the sudden, intense waves of pain and _pleasure_ , silently begging Shiro not to grip firmly, more than he already is.

Trying to brace himself doesn't help. A dribble of perspiration leaks from Keith's brow, sliding down the bridge of his nose. "It's alright, Keith. You just need to, uh…" Shiro trails off, nervously laughing. "Get a _release_ from this. Probably."

"W-wait, _aah_ ," Keith says, gritting his teeth, when Shiro's organic fingers massage over the knot, squeezing down tentatively. He nearly collapses from the powerful, _universe-shattering_ need to shoot his load, ejaculating heavily onto Shiro's front, and it won't _stop_. Keith moans helplessly through it, shutting his eyes.

Eventually, his body feels lighter, aching and floppy.

The odor is like a _brine_ , resembling sea salt. Keith winces at the amount of lavender-tinged come splattered onto Shiro's dark grey turtleneck and his vest, on their thighs.

He never seen Shiro's eyes so bright and so _dark_ all at once, his face reddened.

"Think… I actually got off on that," Shiro announces guardedly, as if still processing this whole situation. Keith arranges himself back fully in Shiro's lap, staring down at their oozing, limp cocks. He feels the other man encircle his arms lovingly around Keith, grinning to his ear. "Don't think… that's what Coran wanted you to do for me, but I'm… _I'm not_ complaining."

Neither does Keith.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Voltron isn't mine. Imagine all of the giggling gifs that exist and that's me right now. I SAW THE REQUEST FOR KEITH'S XENODICK ON THE VOLTRON KINK MEME, AND I HAD TO. SORRY NOT SORRY. It's supposed to be partly funny, I'm guessing, but I went with more sexy/kinky. OH WELL. Comments/thoughts are loved! Thank you!_


End file.
